1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to receptacles for retaining a substance therein and, more specifically, to a disposable container having an extendable and adjustable accordion like pouring spout.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous receptacles adapted to hold various substances have been provided in prior art For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,492,324 and 4,696,328 are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
A container is disclosed which is suitable for liquids having a flexible neck integral with the container which can be flexed to a flexed position and retained in that position. This allows the container to be used for filling inaccessible filler holes on motor vehicles and the like. The flexible neck portion has a smaller cross sectional area than the container. The neck comprises a plurality of specially shaped accordion ribs extending for at least a part of the length of the neck portion such that an integral pouring spout at the end of the neck portion can be flexed to a flexed position from an upright position to accommodate pouring and generally retain the flexed position, the spout having cap supporting means thereon.
A bottle that can be used for preventing spillage when the bottle is tilted for positioning the bottle so that all of the liquid therein is received by an intended receptacle for the liquid. The bottle is made of a flexible material that may be squeezed to decrease the interior volume of the bottle, and has an elongated neck terminating in an opening that is wide enough to enable viscous liquid to pour freely therethrough from the bottle when the bottle is tilted. An airtight seal is secured to the perimeter of the neck and closes the opening for preventing liquid from being poured from the opening when the bottle is tilted; and the seal is rupturable upon pressure being exerted thereon by the contents of the bottle when the container is squeezed. In order to prevent the seal from being ruptured during handling of the bottle prior to such time as it is desired to pour the liquid from the bottle, a cap is fitted over the opening of the bottle and contacts the seal to counteract any pressure applied against the seal as a result of the squeezing the bottle and thereby prevents the seal from being ruptured.